


Dear 'ol Dad

by AudreyRose



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Community: avengerkink, Gen, M/M, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony, why don't you ever show your emotions?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear 'ol Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a mini-fill for a prompt that I have since lost track of. But I do recall very clearly that the op wanted "I haven't cried since I was eleven and dear ol' dad beat me with a liquor bottle for it" included.

"Tony, why don't you ever show your emotions?"

Tony glanced up at Steve, something shining in his dark brown eyes.  
"What did you just say, Cap?" a frown creasing the brunettes brow.

"Your emotions, I've seen you angry and excited, but otherwise..." the tall blonde shrugged, leaning on the table Tony was sat at. Tony remained silent, looking at the gadget he'd been working on. "You never seem fazed by anything, Tony, you never cry." Stark dropped the small gadget, his fists curling.

"Let me tell you something about me, Cap," he growled, glaring at the other man.

"Calm dow-"

"I haven't cried since I was eleven and dear ol' dad beat me with a liquor bottle for it," the smaller man spat. Steve sat there in a shocked silence, watching Tony storm out of his lab. Steve had known Tony hadn't gotten along with Howard, but he hadn't known why. Frowning Steve followed where he was sure Tony had went. Tony sat in what served as a study, curled in a leather arm chair. "Go away, Steve," but there was no real venom in his tone. The tall blonde man watched him silently for a moment or two before walking around and kneeling in front of the seat. Tony's dark eyes flicked up and Steve saw the un-shed tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Stark's brown eyes fell back to his hands, he remained completely silent.  
Steve let out a quiet sigh and he went to stand when he heard the quiet whisper.

"He always wanted me to be better, stronger, more like you..."

Steve swallowed, his deep blue eyes taking in the smaller man.

"He always said I wasn't good enough," sad brown eyes met those shocked blue.

"Tony..."

"He never even hugged me, he was always too busy working on something or other a-" he stopped as Steve wrapped his arms around him.

"Shh, I'm sorry."


End file.
